The Premature Project Wild Cat Holiday Special
The Premature Project Wild Cat Holiday Special 'is the first and only episode of Season 2012, and the first overall episode. Claudia and (Two members of) the gang go to a festival to get into the holidayspirit, but F.L.U has plans for them... Plot Tis that time of year again! On the Eve of Unity, Claudia asks Molly for Akiko's whereabouts while she was singing a festive tune. Just then, Gordon returns to Project Pizza expressing his relief for the long break, but Akiko asks him to make a few more pizzas for the party upstairs in the loft. As she began her conversation with Claudia, she realized that this would be Claudia's first Day Of Unity in 10 years. Everyone started thinking of a good activity to do with her. Gordon mentions that there was a festival up in Queens. Akiko suggests Molly and Gordon to take her while she continues preparations. Vat are you doing? Meanwhile on the F.L.U Airship Headquarters, Hammenburger gets a report from Rutters who informs him that Claudia, Molly and Gordon are on their way to the festival. As he begins his monologue, Hammenburger realizes strange lights being placed up by Orson. Orson expresses his love for the holiday, but is downhearted by Hammenburger when he reveals a part of his past and has him come with him. It didn't end too well... Moments later, we find our heroes at the festival. Claudia wonders about Gordon's Whereabouts after choosing the first activity. Gordon is seen on the opposite side from the girls and runs into Orson disguised as an elderly peddler woman giving away a "magic" apple that he promissed would help his chances with Claudia. After the two flash back to an earlier incident with each other, Orson gets frustrated and temporarily breaks character. He then repeats his promisse. When Gordon is about to leave, a hungry Chelsea takes the apple and takes a bite of it, revealing that the apple was coated with Garmadite. I hate ze holidays. In a last ditch effort, Hammenburger starts the timer on a bomb after dressing Rutters up like Saytniklis. Orson's holiday guilt kicks in making him rush to our heroes to convince Claudia that Rutters was the real Saytniklis telling her that he had to get home. The bomb goes off, leaving Hammenburger comedically charred, expressing his hatred for the holidays. Trivia *This episode parodies the premiere episodes of TV shows that are announced to begin during the holiday season. *Orson's disguise in this episode is (Unintentionally) based on the Peddler persona of the evil queen from Snow White. **Hammenburger claims the he would be fairest in the land, a quote from several versions of the story, specifically, the Disney Movie. Edits and Censorship *'Edits: **Gordon suggesting the festival was shortened to saying it without pondering it in the deviantART version. **In the deviantART version, F.L.U's debut scene in its entiritety was taken out going straight to the festival scene due to space issues. **Chelsea's scene was shortened to just her captions in the deviantART version **The deviantArt version ends with the Wrong Cartoon gag. *'Censorship:' **The flashback in this episode was shortened to two pannels because of Molly's nude scene (See image). External links *Shortened, censored deviantART version for the kiddies. *Full, FurAffinity version (viewer discretion advised). Category:Episodes Category:Season 2012 Category:Holiday Category:Day Of Unity Category:Project Wild Cat